


The Definition of Insanity

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blackmail, Breeding, F/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Strip Tease, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: After the battle with Tyrian, Qrow was badly wounded and succumbing to the poison running through his veins. With their team separated and seeking help, Ruby is left to make a deal with the last man imaginable to save her beloved uncle. But is it not the definition of insanity, to try and make a deal with the criminally insane?Commission for Compa16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [compa16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/compa16/gifts).



> This piece was commissioned by Compa16

 

* * *

 

 

 

“His temperature is through the roof and his breathing is heavy.”

“Is he going to be okay!?”

“I’ll be honest,” Ren said, looking at her over her Uncle Qrow’s unconscious body. “I don’t know. My knowledge is first aid at best, not poison. Less so poison from a psychopathic scorpion faunus. I really don’t know, Ruby. I’m sorry.”

Ruby whimpered.

Her Uncle Qrow was hurt because of her and in desperate need of help. He’d passed out soon after the fight with Tyrian, leaving Jaune and Nora to suspend his weight between the two of them. After losing Pyrrha and seeing Yang injured, was she really going to watch Uncle Qrow go as well?

“W-What do we do?” she asked, trying to sound brave.

“We can’t carry him to the nearest village,” Jaune said. “He’s too heavy. He’ll slow us down.”

“J-Jaune…?” Ruby’s voice cracked.

“No, I’m not saying we should leave him, crater-face.” Her best friend smiled her way, using the old nickname to try and perk her up. “I think Ren and Nora should head off alone and find help. You lived around here, right? You know the area.”

“Well enough to find help,” Ren confirmed. “You’ll remain here?”

“We’ll make a camp a small way off. Bring help if you can, or anti-toxins if you can’t.”

“Right.” Ren nodded. “It’s a good call. Keep his temperature under control and make sure he stays in his tent if he wakes up. Keep him hydrated. Nora and I will be twelve hours tops. If we can, we’ll come back with transport.”

“He’ll be okay, Ruby,” Nora said. “Don’t worry. We’ll stop for nothing.”

Tears in her eyes, Ruby nodded.

“I’ll take the first watch,” Jaune said once they were gone. “You get your uncle set up and catch some sleep. I’ll wake you in four hours.”

Ruby nodded and was quick to comply, settling her uncle down and wiping his brow clean. He didn’t seem as raspy anymore, and she prayed that was a good sign. After giving him some water and making sure he drank it safely, Ruby bunked down, unsure if she could really get any sleep.

After the big fight and all the trekking though, she was asleep in a matter of seconds.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jaune woke her in four hours’ time. Still sleepy, Ruby was quick to wake and ask how Qrow was – breathing a sigh of relief when the news was both “alive” and “looking a little better”. Jaune, on the other hand, looked haggard. He’d suffered in the fight against Tyrian, and then had to lug Qrow around with Nora.

After that, four hours watch was cruel, and Ruby realised she should have offered to take first.

It was just like him to look out for her, though. To take the first watch so that she wouldn’t have to stay up worrying about her uncle. Ruby thanked him with a little kiss on the cheek, blushing as Jaune stared at her, surprised.

She darted out before he could ask what it was for, or what it meant.

If he wasn’t dense, he’d figure it out.

_Then again, it took him how long to realise Pyrrha liked him? Ugh. I’m in for the long haul…_

It was the relief talking, making her giddy. Qrow swallowed some more water without complaint and let out a tired sigh, falling into a peaceful slumber. Ruby rubbed his forehead with a tear-eyed smile. “Get well soon, Uncle.”

Leaving him behind, Ruby picked up Crescent Rose and took her position, prepared to guard the camp with her life.

The bushes rustled.

Crescent Rose was down before anything could appear and her hand was on the trigger. She was ready to shout out for Jaune if a Grimm came out, and no less ready when a human figure stepped out from the shadows between two trees.

Tyrian Callows.

Ruby opened her mouth.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Tyrian teased. “Let’s not do anything hasty now. Unless you think you and your boyfriend can take me on your own~”

Erk. The one thing they’d forgotten. Without Qrow, they were weakened, and Nora and Ren being gone hardly helped. Training said she should call for Jaune anyway and defend the camp with their lives, but Ruby hesitated.

Tyrian capitalised on it.

“I’m not here to fight this time. Not unless you want to.” He swept his coat open, revealing his scarred chest and his weapons.

Ruby swallowed. “Not here… to fight…?”

“Nope.” Tyrian giggled. “It wouldn’t be fun to take you now. Not when you’re so weak. Not with your _dear Uncle Qrow_ dying in his tent.”

Her weapon came back up. “He’s not dying!”

“Isn’t he? Do you know my venom better than I do? Oh, how darling. How precious!” Another mad cackle. “Then by all means, you won’t want _this_ will you?” Drawing a hand out of his pocket, Tyrian revealed a small vial of green liquid.

Ruby’s heart skipped a beat.

“The antidote for my little sting. One never knows when you might need it. My body is still human after all; a little cut or a scratch and poof.” Tyrian wobbled dizzily for theatrical effect. “There goes old Tyrian. High on his own juice again. Ha ha ha!”

“And what,” Ruby asked nervously, “You came here to give it to me? That’s…” Suspicious. Unbelievable. Crazy. “Generous of you…”

“I came for a trade, my dear girl. A happy trade. You see, I need a little help in my camp.” He leaned forward and cupped a hand over his mouth as though he were sharing a deep secret. “Just a little assistance. A little company. Oh, poor Tyrian gets so lonely sometimes, and a certain someone also hurt him. Cut off his little tail.”

It was hard to decipher his ramblings. “You want first aid…? For your tail?”

“Of a sort! Of a sort! Another limb in mind, but close enough. Aid you can give! And in return, I will give you this – the means to cure your beloved uncle.”

“Why should I believe you?”

“Why would I lie?” Tyrian asked, spreading his arms.

“Because you’re evil?”

He giggled. “Yes, but I’m also strong and powerful, and you’re alone and tired.” He stretched the words out as though he were talking to a baby. “Why, if I wanted you dead, I could cross the distance and kill you now. You and your boyfriend. Why would I need trickery to do that?”

Crazy as he was, he had a point. Her and Jaune really were in trouble if he wanted to attack them, and her scythe wasn’t going to scare him off. Nervously, Ruby lowered it.

Tyrian made no move to attack.

“I help you… and you’ll give me the antidote?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” He paused to think. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

“And you’ll let me come back to my camp? Let me give it to Uncle Qrow?”

“Yep!”

This was a bad idea. Despite her age and despite what Weiss would say, Ruby wasn’t a dunce. A clutz, sure, but not stupid. This had trap written all over it, and yet, what did he need of a trap to deal with them?

Yes, the deal sounded ridiculous, but he had all the cards and he _was_ kind of insane.

Didn’t it make a strange amount of sense that he would make such a weird deal? Trading an antidote for some company? Ruby glanced back to the tent Jaune was asleep in. If he found out, he’d be furious. If he were awake, he’d have attacked Tyrian already. The wise choice was to say no. Maybe even try her luck shooting him.

No. His aura would have recovered enough by now…

Ruby laid her weapon down.

Tyrian smiled. “Good. Good! My camp is nearby, little silver eyes. Follow me~”

 

 

* * *

 

  

Tyrian’s camp was surprisingly normal. There weren’t any Grimm, any bodies that had been sacrificed to the dark Goddess Salem, or even a tent. There was a small camp fire which had run out of fuel, a sleeping bag and a water canteen. It was mundane.

Spartan.

“Ta-dah! Welcome to my humble abode. What do you think?”

“It’s… nice. Not as _evil_ as I expected.” Ruby watched Tyrian sit cross-legged on the floor by his camp fire but made no move to sit with him. Her eyes were fixed on the little green vial he kept between his finger and thumb. “What is it you wanted me to do? You said you needed help with your tail.”

“I didn’t say that~” Tyrian teased. Reaching down, he unbuckled his pants. “I need help with something else.”

With a zip, his fly opened, and a long, thin penis popped forth, fully erect.

Ruby recoiled. “W-What!? Put that away!”

“Ha ha ha!” Tyrian laughed. “But if I do that, how will you help me deal with it?”

“Y-You want me to…?” Ruby’s face was bright red. Her eyes wide. “N-No. No way. Not at all. I-I’m not doing _that_ with you. Not a chance!”

“Truly?” Tyrian asked.

“Definitely! T-That’s sick! How could you even…?”

“Oh well, that _is_ a shame.” Tyrian held his arms out as if to ask what anyone could do about such a misunderstanding. “I guess you won’t be needing _this_ then. I’ll just get rid of it.” He squeezed the vial. A tiny white crack appeared across the glass.

“Wait!”

He stopped. His wild grin grew a little wider. “Yeeees…?”

“That… I…” Ruby swallowed and tried not to look at his… his thing. Her eyes were on the vial instead. The cure for Uncle Qrow. “I… Isn’t there another way…?”

“Mhm.” Tyrian considered it. “No. No, I really don’t think so. You see, all that fighting got me nice and excited, and you hurt my tail, which also makes me really sad. So, I thought to myself, hey Tyrian, what can we do to make ourselves feel better?” He tapped his head. “My first thought was to come and murder you all.”

Ruby tensed.

“But then I realised that wouldn’t fix anything, and I’m not really a fan of forcing people. It lacks a certain something; they’re just not into it.” Tyrian’s experience with that concept frightened her. “So, I decided that if I want someone to take care of this." He indicated his erection. “I’d want someone _willing_.”

“I’m not willing…”

“No. But you will be if you want this~” He teased the vial between his fingers again.

“Ah…” Ruby cringed. She could try and snatch it using her Semblance, but all he had to do was squeeze, even in surprise, and it would be gone. Plus, he could hunt her down and kill her. “M-Maybe I’ll get naked?”

“Oooh. That’s a good idea. A strip tease and then sex.”

“N-No. Just the strip tease.” Ruby’s face was bright red, and her eyes were closed. She couldn’t believe she was offering to do such a thing, let alone _negotiating_ over it. Tyrian’s face said it wasn’t enough. “I’ll dance and… and I’ll take my clothes off.”

“Nope. Not enough.”

Whining, Ruby bit on her thumb. “I-I can lick you?”

“All the way,” Tyrian said, cackling. “You seem to think you have room to negotiate. You don’t. I want a strip tease, a blow job and then sex. In exchange, your uncle gets to live. That’s a fair deal. His life for your first time. Unless…” Tyrian looked at her askance. “Unless you don’t love him that much.”

“I do!” Ruby gasped.

“Not enough to sleep with a man to save his life?”

Ruby dithered. “I… No, I… It’s…. but…” Her entire body shook. “D-Do you promise he’ll live?”

Sensing her defeat, Tyrian leaned forward. “I swear on Salem herself that Qrow shall live if you do this. I also swear I won’t kill you or hunt him down once this is over.” He shrugged. “At least for a week. That’ll be enough time for him to get better.”

“N-Not forever…?”

“You’re trying to kill my Goddess. Let’s not be silly.”

Right. That was too much to ask for. Chewing on her bottom lip, Ruby looked longingly back to her own camp, wishing that Jaune and Uncle Qrow would come barrelling through the trees to save her. They wouldn’t. Neither knew she was gone and Qrow was still dying to the poison.

A fate she could save him from.

“Okay. I’ll do it…”

Grinning, Tyrian sat back with his penis fully erect. He waved a hand toward her, telling her to get on with it.

Right here?

Of course. Where else? He didn’t even have a tent.

“Make it a good show,” he teased. “You promised me a strip tease.”

She had, and Ruby wondered if she could get him off with that alone, saving her from having to go further. With Uncle Qrow on the line either way, she knew there was no more stalling to be had. If she did, and if Tyrian lost his patience, it wouldn’t only be Qrow who suffered.

_T-This is just to save Uncle Qrow,_ Ruby thought, slowly swinging her hips from side to side. _It’s for a good cause. No one has to know…_

Never in her life had Ruby seen a strip tease, but she was old enough to know how it worked. Turning around, Ruby moved her butt from side to side and unclasped her red cloak, letting it fall to the floor behind her. As it did, she linked her hands above her head and dipped low, bending her knees.

“Mhm. Nice.” Tyrian began to slowly stroke himself.

It was degrading, incredibly so. Rubbing her knees together, Ruby turned back around but fixed her eyes over his head, pretending he wasn’t there – or that maybe it was Jaune watching her instead. Sliding down onto one knee, Ruby undid the clasp on one of her boots, then the second and third up the side. Loosening them, and still moving her shoulders as she did, she pulled it open and drew her foot out, placing it down on the cold grass.

The other followed soon after, the motions repeated in reverse, and Ruby kicked her boots to the side, moving in some awkward parody of what she hoped was a sexy dance, now bare foot but for her torn stockings.

“Give me a twirl,” Tyrian teased.

Embarrassed, Ruby did so, spinning quickly and letting her skirt flap up, exposing her red panties for just the briefest moment. She already felt naked.

Ironic, given how much more there was to go…

Closing her eyes did nothing to stop the feeling of Tyrian’s on her, but she did it anyway, tugging her ammo belt loose and swinging her hips to the left, letting it fall down her legs and onto the grass. Stepping out of it, Ruby twirled again, earning another happy sound from the man. Not enough to end the torment, of course.

Ruby’s hands hesitated on her bodice.

Tyrian coughed warningly.

Her fingers tugged the red lace apart, creating a chain reaction that had all of the criss-crossed lace below tugging open under the force of her movement, her black bodice pushing open just a little and revealing some of her white blouse beneath.

Biting her lip, Ruby tugged it the rest of the way, popping the lace out entirely. Raising her hands again, she tugged it off over her shoulders and head, then twirled again for good measure and let it fall, her back to Tyrian and her black bra strap visible through her thin blouse.

“Take the stockings off next,” he called. “I want to see your legs. And make it sexier.”

“Guh.” Cringing, Ruby extended a leg straight out in front of her and bent over, running her hands down to her ankle and then back up again. Her eyes watched his and she felt sick to see him grinning back and rubbing himself even harder.

Still, if he came… if he got it over and done with…

Trailing her fingers up over her knee and to the hem of her stocking, Ruby slowly peeled it down, bunching the material up over her knee and down to her ankle and foot. Then, with a swift movement, she kicked the material off and onto the pile of discarded clothing.

The grass was so cold on her little feet. Ruby shivered.

“Ooh. So pale. So smooth.” Tyrian watched as she repeated the motion with the other but interrupted when she was about to take it off. “Give it here. I want it!”

Ruby didn’t dare ask what for. Grimacing, she rose her foot and held it out towards him.

Tyrian took her heel with one hand and took his time peeling the material off slowly, revealing her foot and then her toes. He giggled as he gave it back with a little push, almost making her stumble. She winced again at how cold and wet the grass was, squelching under her bare feet.

That paled in comparison to the disgust she felt when Tyrian took her stocking and wrapped it around his shaft and the head of his penis, then started to masturbate into it.

“Keep going,” he whispered. “I want your panties next. Take them off but keep the skirt on.”

Swinging her hips from side to side, Ruby hooked her thumbs under her skirt and tugged her underwear down. Just enough to slid over the curve of her hips. From there, it fell on its own, assisted by her bringing one knee up against the other.

Cold air brushed against her unprotected sex, making her shiver.

“Now twirl for me, little Rose.”

Eyes clenched shut, Ruby spun on her heel.

She felt her skirt ride up, felt her bum be exposed. Felt his lecherous gaze on her. Even when the skirt fell back down, she still felt exposed. Violated. But even so, she continued to dance, raising one cold foot and placing it down again, moving her hips and body to some invisible melody. Without being told to, her hands came up to her blouse and popped the first button. It split open, revealing her modest, black brassiere. The second came and then the third, until it lay open, held in place only because it was tucked into her skirt.

Bending back, Ruby undulated her smooth belly, showing off her pale and flawless skin to the psychopath sat jerking off into her stockings. His hand was moving faster and faster.

So close.

If she could just make him lose it.

Rolling her shoulders, Ruby pushed an arm up, slipping one sleeve off and exposing her bare shoulder and neck. She moved her head to the side and ran her fingers down over her smooth neck, down over her collarbone and to the top of her bra. A finger dipped in and tugged it down just a little. Not enough to show anything, but enough to hint at the swell of her breast. As she did, she bucked her hips to one side, flashing her thigh and a small patch of dark pubic hair.

“Yes,” Tyrian grunted. “That’s it. Take it all off.”

Swallowing, Ruby did so, tugging her blouse out of her skirt and pushing the other shoulder free, holding her arms down as it slid off her and fluttered to the floor. Pushing her chest out towards him and leaning forward in what she hoped was an enticing manner, Ruby brought her hands behind and unclipped her bra’s clasp.

The straps fell free, but Ruby caught the cups, holding it in place with one hand.

With a deep breath, she tore it off, covering her nipples with her other hand.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Tyrian teased. “Everything~”

Ruby shuddered.

And lowered her arms.

Her breasts were modest at best, but young and full with little pink nipples that stood at attention not due to excitement, but the cold breeze. Ruby linked her hands behind her and pushed her chest out, hoping against all odds that it would be enough.

“Mhm. Nice,” Tyrian rubbed himself harder. Faster. “Spin for me. Like a ballerina. Keep spinning.”

Shame-faced, blushing and thoroughly humiliated – exposed for the first man other than her father when she was a child, Ruby linked her hands above her head and began to pirouette. Slow at first and then quicker, lifting and dropping one foot and then the other as she spun and spun, flashing her breasts and causing her hair to whip out across her face.

As she twirled, her skirt flared out, eventually standing straight out from her body as it was caught in the twirling, her bum and trimmed bush displayed perfectly, spinning in front of Tyrian’s face. Nothing to hide her and not a stitch of clothing to protect her modesty.

“Hn! Ngh! Ah!” Tyrian pumped his hand vigorously and groaned, bunching her stocking down over his waist and burying his cock deep inside it as he came. He continued to grunt as Ruby twirled, eyes closed and desperately trying to ignore the sounds he made.

Or the reality of what he was doing.

Eventually, he stopped, as did Ruby, stumbling a little from the dizziness. Her hair was a little wilder and fell across her face with a frizzly blow-dryer look. Her skin was flushed red and her breasts rose and fell as she caught her breath. One arm covered her breasts and the other was between her legs, holding her skirt down over herself.

“T-That’s enough, right?” she panted, humiliation complete. “You’ve had your fun. I can go now.”

“Go?” Tyrian looked at her. “Oh, but we agreed to more, little Rose.”

“B-But you came!”

“The deal was never to play until I came~”

Grinding her teeth together, Ruby let her head fall.

“I want you to crawl up to me on all fours,” he said. “Slowly.”

The grass was cold and wet under her knees, but Ruby dropped slowly, placing first one knee on the ground and then the other, before she leaned forward and put both hands down, kneeling on all fours facing him. Keeping her head down, Ruby brought one hand forward and then one knee, crawling slowly towards the man.

“Ah, ah. I want your eyes on mine, little Rose.”

Ruby looked up. His expression was so hungry, so _amused_. He was enjoying humiliating her as much as he was her body. Despite that, she maintained eye contact as she padded forward, eventually coming to a stop in front of him, her hands on either side of his knees.

“Bring one hand up,” he said.

She did so, holding it before her face.

“Now mewl. Like a cat.”

Face bright red, Ruby mewled. “Mew…”

“Again!”

“M-Mew. Meow…”

“Good girl,” Tyrian whispered, reaching out with one hand. Ruby flinched, but he didn’t strike her. Instead, he scratched her head. A sensation that was not in itself unpleasant, but mortifying given the context. “Aren’t you a good little pet,” he teased. “I’ve got a treat for you~”

Shaking in silent rage, Ruby asked, “Mrow?”

“A treat,” he repeated, leaning back. He nodded down to her stocking, pooled and wrapped around his shaft. “Why don’t you open it up and have a taste, hm?”

Oh God, this was really happening…

For Qrow, she reminded herself.

She nervously reached down with one hand.

Tyrian caught it. “Kittens don’t have hands. Use your teeth.”

Scum. He was absolute scum. But, having come so far already and having debased herself so much, there was little point in stopping. He still had the vial in hand and his eyes were watching her, waiting for any movement that might indicate her trying to steal it from him.

Leaning down, her little nose wrinkled as the pungent smell hit her. It was something she couldn’t describe, something musky and gross and all things ew. Worse, it suffused her stockings, her own clothing. Her face hovered above it, unsure of where she could bite without tasting it. Which was ridiculous considering what he wanted her to do after.

In the end, she held her breath and dipped down, catching the end of her stockings between her teeth, biting down on what would have been the heel. It tasted normal, sweaty, but the smell – oh god, the smell.

Desperately, Ruby began to pull back on it, trying to drag it off. It wasn’t as quick or easy as she would have liked. Tyrian had well and truly wrapped himself up in it, and his stuff, his semen, was probably making it even stickier. Whining past the cloth in her teeth, Ruby leaned in and gathered a little more.

A wet piece.

Her entire body froze.

“Don’t stop,” Tyrian warned. “You know what happens if you do.”

Hesitating, Ruby tasted more of his disgusting gunk, mixed and slathered onto her sticky stockings. She wanted nothing more than to spit it out and wipe her mouth clean, but she leaned forward instead, gathering a little more into her mouth – choking – and then taking yet more, licking it up between her teeth and biting down.

Finally, she had enough. Pale in the face and feeling nauseous, Ruby pulled back, tugging the last sticky bits of her clothing off him and revealing his wet, hard cock in all its horrifying glory.

Sitting back up, Ruby sat on her heels with her soaked stockings dangling from her teeth. The bottom of them slapped against her breasts and she could feel his slimy seed dribbling over her pale skin.

“Very good,” Tyrian said, rubbing her ear. “Good girl.”

Ruby opened her mouth, letting the wet clothing fall on her thighs with a splat.

It wasn’t over. She knew that.

“It taste nice?”

“No…”

“Ah, ah, ah. What was that?”

Clenching her eyes shut, Ruby replied, “Meow.”

“That’s it.” Tyrian placed a hand on the back of her head and pushed her down. “I think it’s time for your treat. Go on. You know what to do.”

She did. Ruby had never given head before, but she knew how it worked. Breathing in, she was assaulted by the smell of him once more and wrinkled her nose. She readjusted her elbows on his legs, getting into a slightly more comfortable position while also buying herself a little time, trying to work herself up for the sordid task.

There was no escaping it. No hiding. Having already come so far for her uncle, she wasn’t about to back out now. _Get it over with quick, Ruby. You can do it. Just close your eyes, don’t breathe through your nose and p-pretend it’s something else._

Following her own advice, Ruby took his sticky shaft between her hands and angled it upward. Taking a deep breath and holding it, Ruby placed her lips against the tip, shuddered at the feeling of it, and slipped her mouth down over his head.

“Hmmmm. That’s it.”

Sliding her lips up and down the shaft, Ruby sucked on the man’s cock, trying not to let her tongue touch it and wincing whenever it accidentally did. He didn’t taste unwashed or filthy, but his ejaculation had left him with a musky taste she knew was his seed.

When his shaft began to throb, she knew he was close. Increasing her pace, she tried to bring him off before he could want any more.

Sadly, Tyrian pulled her mouth off him.

“Not here, little Rose. Inside.” He leaned back. “I want you to mount me.” He slapped his thighs. “Climb on and show me a good time.”

Face bright red, Ruby didn’t dare to argue. The sooner she got it over, the better. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she crept her way up so that she could sit down on him. Tyrian made no move to help or do anything, forcing her to reach down and take his dick in one hand, then squat over him, poking it around until it pressed against her folds.

The reality of the situation dawned on her then.

She was about to fuck herself on Tyrian Callows. She was about to take her own virginity on the man.

In a strange way, it would have been kinder if he raped her. At least then she could pretend it wasn’t happening or close her eyes and let him finish. Tyrian was determined to make her do all the work, though. He was going to make her violate herself.

_For uncle Qrow,_ she told herself. _It’s for uncle Qrow._

Slowly, treacherously, Ruby lowered herself down onto him. His penis wasn’t giant by any means, but it was bigger than the fingers she’d inserted before. Ruby panted and held her position once he’d pushed her lips open. He wasn’t even inside, and she already felt stretched. Her legs, squatting on either side of his thighs, shook under the strain of maintaining her weight.

“Take your time, little Rose,” he whispered. “I’ve got all night.”

He might have, but she didn’t. If Jaune woke up and found her gone, he’d come looking for her. And any more time doing this than entirely necessary was time too far. Extreme exercise and combat had torn her hymen long ago. Anything else was just pain from stretching herself over him.

Taking a deep breath and letting it go, Ruby swallowed her fear and let herself fall.

“Ack!” Her eyes snapped open. A tea ran down her cheek. “A-Ahh… Ah…”

Inside. He was inside her. Ruby whined through gritted teeth and pressed her forehead against his neck, instinctively seeking comfort from a man she hated. It hurt. She’d underestimated it. S-Should have gone slow. Ruby sniffled and stayed still, shaking as her body accustomed itself to the horrible intrusion.

“I _said_ to take your time,” Tyrian said. “Silly little Rose.”

“Mhm!” Ruby whimpered. Be it some strange kindness or just his sick desire to make her do all the work, he didn’t take her or start moving. Whatever the case, she was relieved for it. The pain had subsided, more a sharp shock than anything, and her body began to relax. “I-I’m going to start moving,” she whispered. Get it over with. “O-Okay…?”

His big hands settled on the back of her hips. Ruby shivered at his warm skin on hers, but it was probably for the best. It kept her from sliding off.

Ruby’s legs were so weak that she had to wrap her arms around his neck and use his shoulders to lift herself up, then drop back down by letting go. Her hips thighs slapped against his and his cock drove up into her, making her grunt. It was long and thin, reaching a spot far deeper than her fingers ever had.

To her utmost shame, it didn’t feel bad.

It felt good.

_It’s just my body,_ she thought, rising and falling again, shaking as a feeling like electricity shot through her. _My body is reacting. That’s normal. It – it doesn’t mean anything._

Tyrian, damn him, continued to smile smugly at her and not lend a hand, forcing her to rise and fall on his dick, sliding it in and out of her body like a realistic sex toy. Gritting her teeth, she tried to move faster, to make it end quicker, but found her body quaking after three quick thrusts. Her arms fell slack and she leaned back, gasping for breath that wouldn’t come.

Her walls clamped down, moulded around him and then twitched. Her stomach clenched.

“Oh, little Rose~” he whispered. “Was that your first orgasm?”

“N-No!” she cried, wailed. There were tears in her eyes. “I didn’t cum!”

“Lying is bad, you know.”

“I’m not lying!” Ruby lied, trying to move faster. Her body wouldn’t respond properly, and she draped against him. This was never going to work. “Help me,” she whined. “D-Don’t just sit there.”

“Hm? Isn’t this what you want? I didn’t think you’d like me joining in.”

He wasn’t wrong. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she liked this, but if this kept on, he was never going to finish. She’d be trapped here humiliating herself for hours. “Just… Just get it over with,” she begged. “Use me.”

“Hm. That doesn’t sound very romantic. Not for a girl _asking_ me to make love to her.”

Face red and eyes narrowed, Ruby hissed, “There’s no love here.”

“Still. Ask nicer or I won’t help.”

Swallowing her pride, and her disgust, Ruby closed her eyes. “Please make love to me, Mr Tyrian.”

Cackling, Tyrian pushed himself up.

Ruby fell until her back was on the cold and wet grass, the large faunus above and inside her. Her legs parted, more because she couldn’t bring them together around his waist than in invitation, but he took it as that anyway and thrust deep inside of her.

“Ah!” Her head fell back. To her utter shame, her cry was tinted with just a little lust. “Ah! G-Gentle! Slow!”

“You asked me to make love to you!” Tyrian said, hammering into her at a speed she couldn’t hope to match, even with her Semblance. “I’m making love!”

“Ah! Ah! Oh! Ah!” Ruby swung her head from side to side, her entire body being driven into the grass with every punishing thrust. His dick bit deeper inside her, deeper than felt possible. “N-Nooo,” she whined. “Too much. Too rough. Y-You’re breaking me!”

“Isn’t that what you did to me?” Tyrian whispered, collapsing over her. His shoulders pinned hers down and her breasts pushing up against his chest. His hips kept moving, though, ploughing into her and driving her legs even wider apart. “You cut off my tail, little Rose. Oh, how I thought of so many ways to punish you. First, I was going to kill you, but that felt too nice.”

He licked her cheek and Ruby grit her teeth, holding her face to the side. It didn’t stop him, and he ran his tongue up her neck instead, following her jawline to her ear, which he nibbled on disgustingly.

“If I kill you, you don’t get to live with the pain. Simple, no? I have to live with my tail like this forever – so I want to give _you_ something that you can live with. So that you’ll _always_ remember me.”

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Ruby’s entire body convulsed under him.

“Do you know how potent a faunus’ seed is, little Rose?”

Ruby’s eyes snapped open. “No! No!” Her legs kicked, but could find no purchase, trapped on either side of his rapidly thrusting hips. “Don’t do it, please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry I cut off your tail, but don’t come inside meeee!”

Ruby’s eyes grew wide.

Tyrian’s cock bottomed out, swelled, and then unleased inside of her.

Thick, ropes of cum splashed into her, coating the walls of her pussy and running through her like molten lava. Ruby could _feel_ her body heating up as he filled her, as he dumped his seed inside of her unprotected cunt.

Her mouth opened but no words came out. Only a strained gasp.

Tyrian’s mouth sealed over hers a second later, his tongue pushing in to writhe against hers. Ruby closed her eyes and let the tears fall as he continued to push inside of her, slow, deep thrusts that squelched with a horrifying sound of cum.

“Just imagine it,” he said, pulling away, licking her lips. “My own silver-eyed children. Won’t Salem love that~”

“Y-You monster,” Ruby whispered, broken and ashamed. She lay there, spent. “I hate you.”

“Oh, come now, little Rose. You _asked_ me to make love to you.”

A tear ran down her cheek. “Hate you…”

“Hah.” He cackled as he drew slowly out of her, making her toss her head back and whine as his dick slid free, her abused sex holding onto it despite her best wishes. Allowed to sit up under him, Ruby looked down to see the white fluid pooling on the grass. Proof that he really had cum inside her.

Her eyes watered further.

“Now, now, don’t be like that. After all, you won your little trinket.” Tyrian brought up the glass vial. With his finger, he flicked it over her shoulder, letting it fall into the grass on the other side of her.

Frantically, Ruby rolled over and crawled for it.

Tyrian’s hand pushed down on the back of her head.

Ruby gasped as she was forced down into the grass, now face-down and with her breasts squashed down into the mud. Desperately, her hands sought to push free and one reached out, grasping for the vial of life-saving medicine.

Tyrian’s stub of a tail slammed down, smashing it.

“No!” Ruby whispered. “No! No Nooo-Oomf!” Her screams cut off as something was pushed into her mouth. Her own stockings, she realised. Her cum stained, messy stockings. She could taste Tyrian on them even as his hand sealed over, keeping them locked in her mouth as he shoved his cock cruelly into her already abused cunt, fucking her into the grass.

“Stupid little Rose,” he hissed, covering her. “You should really avoid making deals with strange men. Especially when you’re dancing so prettily for them.”

He hammered into her, this time showing no mercy, and Ruby’s frantic cries were muffled into his hand.

“I didn’t break my promise, you know. I promised Qrow would live and that I wouldn’t kill him. That’s true.” He laughed. “My venom isn’t even poisonous! It paralyses, it makes one weak and sick, but he’ll recover. In a few days.” Tyrian ground his hips against her ass. “I won’t even attack them for a week, just like I promised.”

“Mmf! Hmghhhh!”

“But you, little Rose, oh you are in for a special treat. I’m going to take you to meet my wonderful Goddess.”

Ruby’s eyes widened and she screamed.

It was muffled into her stockings and his hand.

“Silver eyes are special, you know. So dangerous. But I think she’d be so happy if we could turn them against Ozpin. You’ll be the mother for the next generation of our Goddess’ most faithful servants. Isn’t that an amazing thought?” He leaned down and hammered into her even harder. “Our children, little Rose. Yours and mine. How many will you have with me? Four, five, a dozen? More? There won’t be a year that goes by where you’re not pregnant.”

Ruby’s eyes closed. Her body locked up. Tyrian pushed her down into the mud, squashing her breasts into it as he drove himself into her as deep as he could.

“Here it is!”

“Mnghhhhhh!” Ruby tried to scream. “Jnhhhhhhhhe!”

 “No one’s coming, little Rose. No one except for me~”

With a grunt, Tyrian slammed all his weight down on her, crushing her against the floor as he came. Not the weak shots from before, but a deluge of his seed bursting inside of her, filling her so fully and making her body arch up under him. Cruelly, he continued to thrust, forcing himself to keep going just to drive home the reality.

To break her.

“Get used to it, Rose. This will be your life now.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Watching the girl lay curled up on her side, unconscious and with cum dripping from her cunt, Tyrian felt a swell of pride. His cock was flaccid and spent, lying limp in his lap, but it had done its job. She would regret having harmed him.

Or maybe she wouldn’t. He hoped so. The look in her eyes as he took her was the finest wine.

It would be more fun if he could break her later. Perhaps Salem would even let him do so in front of her, let him prove his worth by bringing the last silver eyed maiden to heel under her command, changing the balance in their favour forever.

“We shall see, my little Rose,” Tyrian said, stroking her rump. A Nevermore was already coming in to land, ready to take them away from here and to Salem’s domain. Tyrian chuckled, slapping her soft and sweaty skin. He’d divested her of her skirt at last, leaving her naked and broken.

Where she was going, she would have no need of clothing.

Tyrian burst out laughing, cackling into the night sky.

On the floor, Ruby shivered.

 


	2. Cinder's Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby living among them was a bitter pill to swallow, especially for Cinder. Luckily Tyrian has an idea on how to fix that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by Compa16

* * *

 

 

Tyrian yawned and stretched his muscles, working out the kinks as he rose from his uncomfortable bed and greeted the day. The scant cushions and minor comforts were a personal touch – after all, comfort made one lazy and a lazy soul could not serve one’s Goddess properly. That wasn’t to say he didn’t regret a poor night’s sleep at times, but part of the discipline was in not giving in.

Heh. Discipline. Some of the others would give him funny looks if they heard that.

Was it really a crime to love your work?

In his case it was – in all four Kingdoms. Tyrian cackled loudly at his own joke, only to pause as he heard a faint rustle of metal and the sound of moving cloth. Oops. It was hard to remember he didn’t live alone anymore, even if it had been a couple of months. Feeling a manic grin spread across his face, Tyrian made his way over to the end of his bed, where a black towel rested over a square object, blocking it from view. He drew it back.

Beneath, a metal cage with thin wire bars sat. There was a latch on the front and a door that could be opened, but the thing was three feet tall and three feet long at best. A dog cage, though in this case for his little kitten. Within, Ruby Rose stirred in her cushions and blankets, uncurling as she looked around with sleepy silver eyes.

“Rise and shine~” Tyrian teased. “Did I wake you up? Sorry!”

He meant it for once. As cruel as he could be, she was his pet – the little collar around her neck with her name and an `if found return to Tyrian Callows` message said so. Everything she owned from the cage to the cushions and bedding, to the little balls and toys inside, he had bought with his own ill-gotten gains. The cage was too small for her to stand in, but that was fine. Cats went about on hands and knees anyway.

Ruby’s pale skin was naked to his eyes as usual. Apart from a collar, she wasn’t allowed to wear anything else. At first, she’d rebelled against that but time and patience, and a little bit of punishment, had worn that down. She sat now on her knees, pawing at one eye as she yawned, uncaring for the way her breasts were bare or how her cold nipples had begun to harden. Even if he placed a towel over her cage to keep it dark and warm, the room was still rather chilly. He’d have to buy her some more blankets when he had a chance.

“Ready to come out and stretch your legs, kitten?”

She looked up at him and nodded.

“Ah, ah, ah. I can’t hear you~”

“Mew~” she mewled, holding up one hand adorably and nodding. “Nyah.”

Cackling, Tyrian opened the cage door and let the girl out. She hadn’t lost her mind or become a cat of course – that would have ruined the fun – but she knew when to play along, and it was always fun in the morning to remind her of her place. Still on all fours, she crawled out of the cage and leaned down to stretch her back, sticking her cute little behind up into the air as she did. Tyrian hummed but chose not to help himself. Today would be a busy day.

“We’ve got a busy day in store today, kitten, and a surprise for you.” The words caused her to look at him with some confusion, but she knew better than to speak unless asked. “We need to get you washed and brushed.” Tyrian sat on the edge of his bed and spread his legs, letting his semi-hard cock stand before her. “But first, breakfast. Come on. A good little kitten needs her milk.”

Ruby no longer showed the same defiance she had, though the brief flash of displeasure was still there. She crawled forward on hands and knees and came to a stop between his legs, placing her small hands on his thighs and sitting on her knees. She paused as he ran a hand through and over her hair, rubbing her gently. She even waited like a good little kitten as he rubbed himself and got his dick nice and hard for her, sticking up before her face.

“There you go,” he said. “Breakfast is served.”

Without a word of complaint, Ruby opened her mouth and leaned forward, taking him into her. She bobbed up and down in his lap, suckling on his shaft and working her tongue around the head of his cock, all the while making cute little sounds and kneading at his thighs with her hands.

“Mnh. Nnh. Hm. Slrp.”

Tyrian let his head fall back and sighed happily. This really had been the best decision he’d ever made. The company was nice and having someone to care for gave him more to do between jobs for his Goddess. The pleasure was a nice bonus too, especially now that she’d learned how to really please him. The way she slobbered and mumbled was proof of that for the wet vibrations it caused in her mouth had him biting his lower lip and placing a hand on the top of her head.

“That’s it,” he whispered. “Good girl. Such an eager girl.”

Ruby’s silver eyes met his and flicked down again. She focused on him, taking him all into her mouth and pressing her nose into his pubic hair. He could feel his tip tickle the back of her throat. Her gag-reflect had been one of the first things to go, much to his pleasure. She held him there, swirling her tongue around and shaking her head from side to side. Her cheeks bulged as she struggled to draw breath, but she wouldn’t pull back as long as his hand was on her head.

Only when it looked like she might pass out did he let go, and she drew off him with a gasp. Even then, she drew two quick breaths and then went back to him, licking and sucking on him and rubbing her chin against his balls. He smiled as his dick began to throb in her mouth. She could feel it as easily as he could, but he spoke anyway. “Here it comes. Get ready for your milk~”

With what he imagined to be a happy purr but might have been something else, she moved her head quickly, bobbing up and down and sealing her lips around him. Tyrian groaned and bucked his hips, cumming hard. His seed splashed into her mouth and against the back of her throat. He held her there for a moment, shooting a second and third load into her, then let go with a gasp of his own.

Ruby leaned back, still between his legs, and placed her hands on her knees. She waited obediently for him.

“Good girl. Show me.”

She opened her mouth and leaned her head back a little, careful to not let it spill out. The milky sperm pooled behind her teeth, covering her tongue an off-white. She remained like that, showing him all the cum she’d collected.

“That’s a good little kitten. You can swallow now.”

Closing her eyes and mouth, she swallowed, then opened her mouth to prove it was gone. There was a little of his semen still stuck to her pink tongue, but the rest of it was gone, now swimming about in her little tummy. He rubbed her head and stood up, moving past her and to the cupboard. He drew out a small plastic bowl and laid it on the floor, then poured out some food and water for her. Actual cat food wouldn’t have enough nutrition for her, but this was a cereal and ration mix that did. Laying the two bowls down, he watched with a happy smile as Ruby leaned down and lapped at the water to clean her mouth, then started to eat the food.

“Once you’re done, we’ll need to have a bath and get ready for the day,” he said, speaking while she ate. “If you’re good at breakfast I’ll sneak you some bacon, but you’ll need to wear your blindfold because we’ll be meeting our Goddess. She still doesn’t like your eyes.”

There had been talk of ripping those out, but Tyrian had pled on his pet’s behalf and Salem had made the message clear; she was his responsibility. If she acted out, he would have to be the one to blind her. Ruby had been there to hear everything and had never made his Goddess angry since. It was something he was quite proud of her for. She was such a good little kitten.

“Done?” he asked once she’d cleared her bowl.

“Mew,” Ruby agreed, nodding.

“Good. Because I’m not, and I think you need a little something to wash it down.”

Tyrian stood and fished out his cock again, which had just begun to harden. He stalked forward and pushed Ruby so that her back was against his bed, then squatted and placed the tip of his cock at her lips. There was no fight in her as she opened her mouth, and Tyrian gripped her head between both hands as he slid inside, pinning her back against the bed. With a happy sigh, he began to fuck her face, driving her so far back into the mattress that it would have looked to anyone else like she didn’t _have_ a head.

Through it all, Ruby hacked, gasped and took it, hands obediently placed in her lap.

Morning rituals were important. Theirs was one repeated every day. With a happy groan, Tyrian dumped another load into her warm mouth, leaning down and rubbing her head as she swallowed, the very motion of it causing a sucking sensation that drew more of his seed out of him. Once upon a time she would refuse to swallow and almost choke, hands flailing around as tears ran down her face and cum dribbled and bubbled out of her lips.

Now, Ruby looked up at him adorably and made muffled little sounds as she swallowed and swallowed. Tyrian rubbed her head the whole time. It was important to reinforce the good behaviour.

“Good girl. That’s a good girl…”

 

* * *

 

Ruby sat by Tyrian’s knees under the table, resting against his leg. It wasn’t because she found any real comfort in his presence, rather that in what felt like a stone room with a stone floor, stone tables and stone chairs, his was the only warmth nearby. It was cold and though her body was freshly washed, it lacked a coat of fur that would have keep an actual cat warm.

Needless to say, she was not a cat – no matter what stupid sounds he made her make.

_I have to play along for now. I can’t get out of here without clothing and a weapon. I need to survive until the others can come rescue me._ If that meant making stupid sounds, pawing at the air and doing… stuff, then so be it. It wasn’t like _refusing_ to do any of those things would save her from it. If Tyrian wanted to force his gunk down her throat, he would either let her swallow it at her own pace or fuck her until she choked on it.

It was easier to deal with it on her own terms.

Above the table, another `evil meeting` was taking place. They didn’t try to keep her in the dark and spoke at their normal levels. Four people today. Salem, Tyrian, Watts and Cinder. The man called Hazel must have been absent. Nothing she heard was particularly useful, especially in her situation, but there was some mention of her team still being on the large.

They were safe. Thank God.

The meeting drew to a close soon after and Tyrian was good to his word, holding a little bacon out before her face. The food she got wasn’t bad, just tasteless, so she took whatever treats she could get, even if eating it out of his hand was all kinds of demeaning. _I’m naked and sitting on all fours under the table, and I think eating out of a hand is demeaning? There’s something wrong with me._

“The Goddess is gone now, little kitten,” Tyrian said, reaching down to remove her blindfold. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Ruby tried not to glare at him. “Nyah.”

“Talking to your little pet again, Tyrian?” A familiar and _hated_ voice mocked. The long legs were the first thing Ruby saw, though when Cinder came around and kneeled before Ruby, the woman’s sneer became more visible. “My, she certainly does look good like this. Though I still can’t help but think she would look better minus an eye.”

Ruby hissed. It was one of the few things Tyrian let her get away with, and only because he wasn’t a fan of Cinder anyway. She’d heard him rant and rave about how Cinder only followed the Goddess because of her own selfish reasons. The two of them did not get on, leaving Ruby free to voice her displeasure however she wished.

Normally, anyway. For some reason Tyrian leaned down and tapped her head with two fingers.

“None of that now.”

She looked up, confused and just a little betrayed. He usually cackled like mad when she hissed or bit at Cinder.

“You need to be on your best behaviour,” Tyrian explained. “My Goddess has seen fit to grant me a most important mission in Atlas. One that isn’t very safe for a kitten like you, I’m afraid.” He was leaving? It would be the first time since she’d been captured. “But don’t worry, I asked Cinder to look after you while I’m gone.”

And just like that, he handed her leash over to Cinder.

Ruby’s blood ran cold.

“No!” she blurted out, lunging forward and latching onto Tyrian’s trousers. All the rules of not talking unless told to and not acting out were forgotten, replaced by gnawing fear. “You can’t! She’ll kill me! She hates me for taking her eye!”

Cinder grinned cruelly and tugged on the leash, making Ruby choke a little. She refused to let go of Tyrian, however. Even if he was a monster and insane, he wouldn’t kill her. She couldn’t survive to be rescued if Cinder got hold of her.

Tyrian laughed and pried her fingers off. “It’s nice to know you’re going to miss daddy so much, but I can’t take you wish me or stay. Someone has to look after you and Watts is busy.”

Ruby’s mouth opened and closed as she tried to think of something to say.

“Besides, Cinder has promised me she won’t kill or injure you.”

“I won’t give you the pleasure of an early grave,” Cinder confirmed. “Seeing you brought to your knees like this is pleasure enough for me.” It didn’t stop her yanking cruelly on the leash, forcing Ruby back until she was on her knees, shaking at Cinder’s legs. Despite her promises, she was still terrified of being left alone with the woman. “Good luck on your mission, Tyrian. Your `pet` will still be in one piece when you return.”

“And with both eyes, I hope.”

“Of course.”

Ruby was left there as Tyrian walked away. She wanted to follow him – and that thought was horrifying enough – but Cinder kept a firm hold of her leash. Ruby sat on all fours at the woman’s feet, unable to believe she was being left with _Cinder Fall_ of all people.

“Come along, _pet_ ,” Cinder said, tugging. “You and I are going to have a lot of fun together.”

 

* * *

 

Ruby was tossed into the room as Cinder slammed the door shut behind her. It was a room similar to her and Tyrian’s, and yet far more opulent with rich curtains, a large bed and a wooden desk in the corner. Cinder stood in the doorway smirking down on her as Ruby crawled backwards, coming to a stand by the bed with a defiant look in her eye.

“What are you planning?” she hissed. She was afraid, but not willing to take anything from this woman on hands and knees. “I know you hate me. What’s your goal here?”

“No more mewls and meows? I’m hurt.”

“Tyrian is the only one who believes that nonsense. And he’s insane!”

“You’re right,” Cinder said. “On both accounts. I did want revenge. I still do. You may not have foiled my plans, but you took my eye and scarred me for life.” She swept back her bangs to reveal her burned face. “I wanted nothing more than to rip your eyes out as payment, but _Tyrian_ has convinced Salem otherwise. That you’ll somehow be more use to us spitting out silver-eyed brats to fight on _our_ side. As such, I cannot kill you. Nor harm you in such a way that might lead to your death.”

Ruby smiled grimly. “You can’t hurt me, then.”

“Oh, I can hurt you. I can do as I wish so long as you’re not damaged.” Cinder chuckled. “Do you remember how Tyrian lost his tail to you, and how he has a new one to replace it? That was a gift from Salem. A creation of the Grimm fused to his body and under his control. He can feel each and every thing it does as if it belonged to him from birth. In every way that matters, that is his real tail now.”

Ruby waited, unsure what Cinder was saying. The woman strode past Ruby to a cupboard and unhooked her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Cinder wore black lingerie beneath and reached behind her to unhook her bra, taking that off and tossing it aside. She then knelt and drew down her underwear and kicked that off. All the while, Ruby shuffled awkwardly behind. Once she was naked, Cinder stood with her back to Ruby, almost inviting an attack. It wouldn’t have done any good. Without her weapon, she was so weak even the White Fang had been able to fight her off.

“I asked Salem for a little something of my own. Something alone the same… vein as Tyrian.”

Cinder turned.

Ruby’s mouth fell open.

There… Cinder had a penis. A cock. It was too _big_ to just be a `penis`. It was also black as night and a good foot long at least, and that was with it being soft. It was monstrous in both appearance and size and so obviously inhuman that Ruby recoiled from it, a hand before her face. “Y-You- B-But how…? Salem…?”

“Turns out it’s not just tails and limbs she can create, little Rose. Something like this was all too easy. It feeds off my energy. I can feel it like its my own and it can even form sperm for me. In fact, Salem assures me it is quite potent.”

“N-No,” Ruby stammered, stepping back. Her legs hit the bed and she stumbled onto it. She kicked back even still, climbing up onto the bed and moving away. Her hand found a pillow and she threw it at Cinder, trying to ward her back.

“Oh yes,” Cinder crooned, striding forward and batting the pillow out of the air. “I may not be able to kill you, but I shall do the next best thing. I’ll breed you like the little bitch you are and force you to birth _my_ _children._ ”

A second pillow was thrown and suffered the same fate as the first. Ruby hurled a cushion as well but Cinder only caught it and kept coming. Out of projectiles and backed up against a wall, Ruby leapt off the bed and dashed for the door. The moment she reached it, Cinder’s hand slammed onto the wood over her own, pinning her hand to the door even as she pushed up against Ruby, pinning her body against it with her own.

Ruby struggled desperately.

“Mh. I’ve never quite understood just how easily men get turned on. Feeling this, though.” Cinder ground her hips forward, rubbing her new appendage against Ruby’s behind, up between her cheeks. Cinder gasped. “I can understand it. It’s twitching for you. Aching for you.”

“N-No.” Ruby tried to stab an elbow back. Cinder caught it. “I won’t! I refuse!”

Cinder’s other hand came around to cup Ruby’s chin and turn it to the side. She leaned in, not to kiss her but rather to force her up against the door so that Ruby’s head was to the side, cheek pressed against the wood with her other facing Cinder. Their eyes met, Ruby only able to look back through one frightened, silver orb.

“I don’t recall saying your permission was required, little Rose.” Cinder smiled cruelly and dipped her hips, lining up her monstrous shaft with Ruby’s behind. “You let Tyrian take you whenever he wishes. I don’t see the difference here.”

“He doesn’t give me a choice!” Ruby wailed.

“Neither am I.”

Cinder’s Grimm cock pushed up into Ruby. It wasn’t aimed with any real finesse but as it ground up into her crotch, the tapered tip naturally found the only entrance it could, slipping between her legs and up against her core. Not as tight as she’d once been thanks to numerous nights with Tyrian, Ruby’s lips parted and allowed Cinder inside, even if the girl herself wanted anything but. Ruby froze when Cinder dug into her. She froze and went still, even if she couldn’t have escaped anyway, pinned as she was against the door.

“Ngh. So tight.” Cinder sounded surprised and also delighted. “Warm. Wet. So this is what it feels like for a man to fuck a woman. It’s – hah – more intense than I imagined.”

Ruby wasn’t nearly so articulate. “Ah!” she yelped, then groaned as Cinder forced her hips up, slowly burying the thick shaft inside her. “Nnh.” It was bigger than Tyrian’s – bigger than anything she’d ever taken, even if she’d been a virgin up until Tyrian first raped her. Her legs went limp and she leaned against the door, trying to get used to the sheer size of it.

Cinder’s hands cupped her under her belly as she did and lifted her feet off the ground. Held up by the hands under her and the Grimm dick inside her, Ruby went still, whimpering faintly as Cinder carried her over to the bed and pushed her down into the mattress. The woman’s hand found the back of her head and held her down. Her other rubbed along Ruby’s rear, marvelling at her soft skin.

Experimentally, Cinder drew her cock out. She shivered at the feeling of Ruby’s cunt gripping it. “Ah.” A thrust – slow and unsteady – drew a gasp from her. “Incredible. I could get used to this feeling.”

“Slowly!” Ruby begged into the sheets. “Gentle!”

“After the damage you did to me?” Cinder smirked. “Never.” A rough _thrust_ forced her cock deeper than Tyrian’s had ever been. Ruby shrieked into the sheets and Cinder felt herself growing harder for it. She gripped onto the girl’s ass and thrust again, burying herself up to her smooth, black balls. This new organ was one she’d had difficulty acclimatising to, but the payoff was worth it. “Scream for me, little Rose. Scream for me.”

“Ngh!” The girl gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut, refusing to give her the pleasure.

Good. She liked it that way. Drawing her hand back, Cinder delivered a stinging slap to the girl’s ass, watching as it jiggled and turned red. A startled yelp was her reward, though Ruby bit down on a second when Cinder spanked her again.

A thrust earned more – from both of them. A surprised groan from her and a whimper through gritted teeth from Ruby. It couldn’t be easy, taking such a huge cock. That was why she’d asked for it to be so large, to make this as difficult as possible. All the better to savour it.

Ramming her hips back and forth, she plunged all twelve inches into the girl, watching as her body trembled and quivered, when it wasn’t being driven down into the sheets. The girl was turning red under the onslaught and her breathing became harsher, matching Cinder’s as sweat began to cover both their bodies. In terms of exercise, it was less than she’d been through before and yet something about the motion of thrusting in and out of the girl had Cinder panting like she’d run a marathon. Her balls were beginning to tingle as well. A thrill racing through her stomach and down to her crotch as she felt her pleasure peak.

Had she been a man, she might have recognised the signs. As it was, her orgasm came in an overwhelming rush. Cinder gasped and leaned down, pressing her stomach over Ruby’s ass and flattening her to the mattress as her legs gave way. Ruby was squashed down flat with Cinder above her, jerking away as she dumped a hot load of Grimm-enhanced semen into the girl’s fertile womb.

The sheer _sensation_ of it robbed Cinder of her voice. The feel of the girl’s tight cunt gripping her, the heat as she was filled with her cum and the twitching of the body trapped under her. Even the way Ruby gasped and sobbed into the sheets. Such power, such control, was alluring. There was no mistaking that she had the power here, and that this girl, this fool, had none. She was a slave to be taken however Cinder wished it.

“I-Is it over…?” Ruby whimpered once Cinder had stopped thrusting. “Y-You came. That’s it. Right?”

For a normal person like Tyrian it might have been.

Cinder’s grin grew.

Without warning, she wrenched herself out – making the girl cry and spasm as cum leaked out of her. Cinder grabbed the girl’s left leg by the ankle and rolled her over, leaving her flat on her back with her legs spread. Ruby’s wide eyes looked up at hers in obvious fright then ran down her naked body to her still-erect cock.

“But how!? You just came!”

Laughing, Cinder dragged the girl flat and held her in place, pushing her legs between Ruby’s before she could close them. She still tried, the silly girl. Tried to escape and break free. Cinder slammed her free hand down on the girl’s neck. Not tight enough to choke, but enough to hold her down and make her dominance clear. With her other, she guided her slick length to the girl’s stretched pussy.

“When I asked Salem for this, I requested certain specifications. Size, girth, fertility. But I also asked for staying power and the ability to cum multiple times.”

Her hormones raged inside her and she jabbed her tip into the girl’s crotch. Ruby went still in the hopes she wouldn’t be hurt. That didn’t stop Cinder plunging deep inside her in one go or tightening her grip on Ruby’s throat as the girl’s back arched up.

It was the dominance that made this so appealing, she decided. While she could easily have raped the girl with her fingers, or forced Ruby to eat her pussy, it would have lacked the degree of control inherent in shoving herself inside, in penetrating and _taking_ her so thoroughly. This level of debasement was only something a person with a phallus could achieve. Even if she were to release the girl, she could not run. She was impaled on twelve inches of raw fuck meat.

And the sounds. Oh, the sounds.

“Ah! Oh! Ah! Aaah! N-Noo! Hn! Mm! Ah!”

Cinder hammered into her, driving her dick inside with long and powerful strokes that forced the air from Ruby’s lungs, making each moan cut off with a gasp. Not for her the long and undulating moans of someone slowly brought to orgasm, but a brutal fucking that made sure she knew her place. That place was beneath her. Just to fortify that, Cinder leaned forward, placing her elbows on either side of the girl’s face and linking both hands over her mouth.

Ruby’s wide eyes stared into hers from above Cinder’s fingers.

“This is your place now, Rose,” she whispered, enjoying the dawning horror in those eyes. “I see every day that you still harbour thoughts of your friends rescuing you. So adorable. Do you think they will? Do you imagine that they still believe you’re even alive? How do you think they will get here, to the lands inhabited by the Grimm?” She laughed. “Face it. No one knows you’re here and even if they did, there wouldn’t be anything they could do about it.”

Cinder continued to thrust as she said it, finding just as much pleasure in the girl’s desperate eyes as she did her tight little body. After being humiliated so much by this bitch, seeing her like this was more arousing than anything else.

“You can deny it all you want. The only purpose you have now in life is to be a toy for us. So be a good little _pet_ and take my seed. Get pregnant, give birth to my children and then bend over again to be fucked.”

With one last thrust, Cinder buried herself deep inside the girl and came again, grunting and pressing her forehead down against the girl’s. Her cheeks clenched as she shot rope after rope of cum into Ruby, looking down into her tearful eyes the whole time. The girl’s moans buried in her hands but her tears on full display.

“Hm.” Cinder felt her cock twitch and shoot off yet more cum. “Take it. Ah. So good. I can see why Tyrian enjoys raping his foes now.” Another jerky thrust, another whimpered moan. “Maybe I should do this more often. Defeat and steal away your friends instead of just killing them. Would you like that, little Rose? For your whole team to be down here beside you, face down with their asses in the air, filled with cum?”

Ruby shook her head and tried to break free.

“Oh, I think I’ll have to do it if that’s your reaction. Who should I break first, though? Your sister or your partner? Or maybe the faunus. She’s already part-animal herself, so Tyrian should have no problem looking after another pet.” Cinder groaned, energy leaving her as she dumped the last of her seed into the quiet girl. “We’ll just have to wait and see who I pick.”

She laid there atop the girl for a few minutes, spent and enjoying the feeling of Ruby’s warm walls engulfing her. That and the absolute helplessness of the girl under her, who couldn’t even close her legs for Cinder’s body pinning her down and her shaft buried deep within her. Curiously, she played with the girl’s breasts. Not small by any means, but not large either. She pinched and rolled them in one hand, listening to the quiet sounds she made.

The fight had left her. She was not broken but defeated. Compliant. That was even better. If she broke, then Cinder would not find the same satisfaction. It wouldn’t do for the girl to escape this fate so easily.

Drawing out of her, Cinder sat on the edge of her bed and caught her breath. Her cock was a little softer now, and though it was cold outside of the girl’s body, her muscles felt relaxed from the good sex. Not so much for Ruby Rose, who laid there still, legs spread and sperm seeping from her abused sex. The girl’s hands had come up to cover her face, and though she didn’t cry, her shame was clear to see.

“Don’t look so pathetic,” Cinder mocked, slapping the girl’s thigh. “I might feel sorry for you. Or maybe I’ll give you to Mercury to enjoy. God knows he doesn’t get any from Emerald. Maybe Watts and Hazel, too.”

Ruby curled onto her side and drew her knees up to her chest.

Cinder laughed.

It was what she deserved for getting in their way. For daring to interfere in her fight, her destiny, and for harming her. More than that, it was what she deserved for making a deal with a madman like Tyrian. She smiled and ran a hand over Ruby’s sweaty rump, feeling her shiver beneath her touch but not pull away. There was nowhere she could escape to, and Cinder had the girl for a week. This was but the first hour of many to come.

Cinder’s hand dipped lower, roaming over the girl’s behind.

“Roll over,” she instructed. “On your back.”

Ruby complied, laying flat with her eyes staring up at the ceiling. She was trying for a disinterested expression but not quite managing it. From her stiff muscles to the way her lip trembled, it all shone through for Cinder. Still, it was adorable of her to try.

“Lay still,” she whispered, running her hand over the girl’s knee and then up her leg. “Such nice skin.” She rubbed higher, over her pubic mound and to her stomach. Soft and warm, Cinder enjoyed rubbing over it and feeling every shiver. “When I’m done with you, this will be fat with child. Do you like the sound of that?”

The girl whispered, “No…”

“Don’t talk,” she snapped, slapping the girl’s side. “Tyrian has taught you better.” Cinder’s smile grew. “You know what to do.”

Ruby’s eyes closed. “Mrew…”

Surrender. Complete and utter surrender. It brought a warmth to Cinder’s stomach she hadn’t expected. All this had just been to punish her, and yet she found herself enjoying this more than she thought she would have. She really _would_ need to see about kidnapping those other girls. Until then…

“Spread your legs.” she barked, taking Ruby’s ankle when she did so. She brought it up over her shoulder and pushed the other to the side. “Place your hands above your head. Grip the headboard.”

Ruby did so. It caused her breasts to bunch up.

“Keep them there. If you let go for even a second, I’ll make you regret it.”

The small hands tightened on the wood. Her breathing quickened.

Cinder’s did as well.

“Good,” she whispered, enjoying the control. The power. “Now raise your hips. That’s it. I’m going to take your ass this time, little Rose. I hope Tyrian has prepared you for anal.”

Ruby’s eyes widened. “W-What-?”

A hand clamped over her neck. A warning. “What did you say?”

“M-Mew~” Ruby stared up at her, defeated. “Nyah…”

“That’s right.” Her hand softened, stroking the girl’s throat. “Now lay there and hold on.” Cinder pushed the tip of her cock up against the tight, puckered hole she _knew_ had never been taken. Raw and unprepared, it would not be a gentle experience.

Then again, none of this would be. She had the girl for a week and she fully intended to leave her a shell of herself by the end of it. And while she hadn’t expected it to be so pleasurable, that would afford the girl little mercy.

“Remember, Rose,” she said, drawing the girl’s hips up and preparing herself. “You brought this on yourself.” With a shiver of anticipation, Cinder _dragged_ the girl down onto her pulsing cock, stabbing through her rectum in one ferocious thrust.

Ruby’s scream pierced through the room.

Laughing, Cinder began to thrust in and out of her.

 

* * *

 

A yawn, a stretch and a happy sigh. Tyrian stood up from his bed and made his way, as he always did, over to the little covered cage at the end of his bed. He hummed and drew it back, smiling down on the still sleeping form of his little kitten. Kneeling, he rattled the bars a little. Just enough to slowly wake her up. Silver eyes blinked and she yawned.

“Hey there,” he whispered, reaching through the bars to rub her cheek and head. “How you doing?”

Ruby mewled as she always did and nuzzled his hand, sleepily seeking the added warmth he offered. Tyrian laughed and opened the cage door to let her pad out. Her progress was a little slower today, thanks in no small part to the noticeable bulge in her belly.

His little kitten would soon give birth to her own litter.

How exciting!

“Time for breakfast,” he said, sitting down on his bed and fishing his dick out for her. Gone was the disgust and Ruby stumbled forward, leaning against him as she opened her mouth and took him without complaint, sucking loudly. “That’s it. You’re eating for two now. You need to drink lots of cum so you can have a nice and strong little kitten.”

“Nmhh…” Ruby mumbled around his shaft and closed her eyes, licking and sucking while both hands cupped her belly. She was several months along, though not expected to give birth for several more. As she became more pregnant, he’d have to take care with his play and even give up some aspects altogether. A shame, but it would be worth it to see her give birth to a little silver-eyed warrior to serve his Goddess.

If he were being honest, he was looking forward to teaching them. He was her master, so their tuition would be his job. He’d be sure to show them just how wonderful his Goddess could be and just how happy they should be to serve her. Of course, he’d not keep them away from their mother either. That would just be cruel.

“And once you do give birth, we can give you to Cinder again,” he said, stroking Ruby’s head. “She’s been asking about you, kitten. I think she wants to breed you again. Won’t that be nice?”

“Mnh,” Ruby said around his cock. “Mmmhh…”

“That’s right.” He rubbed her head. “Get ready now. Here it comes~”

Ruby went still as he pulled her head down into his crotch, cumming down the pregnant girl’s throat, feeding her the first of numerous meals she would have throughout the day. Some from her bowl, some from him and some from Cinder. Tyrian smiled as she continued to lick and suck at him, drawing out the last bits of his cum as she swallowed the rest.

Such a good girl.

 

 


End file.
